


A Strange Conversation

by TheAsexualScorpio



Series: The Crusade Against Adorable Underwear [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Jon, Bisexual Sansa, F/M, Sansa is an innocent cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualScorpio/pseuds/TheAsexualScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa thought it would be a good idea to get her friend's opinion before she bought some new lingerie. What happens when Jon is the one who gets her pictures?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER 'inappropriate picture sent to the wrong number' story!

“Myranda, I really don't understand what's wrong with the underwear I have...” Sansa yelped as her friend gave her arm a particularly hard yank and walked faster. She was currently dragging Sansa through the mall, and it seemed there was nothing Sansa could do to stop her.

“What's wrong is that your underwear drawer looks like a Care Bear exploded in it.”

“What does that even mean?” Sansa dug in her heels, but Myranda yanked her arm again, making her stagger to keep up with Myranda's determined stride.

“It means you're way too old to be wearing cotton panties with kittens on them!”

Remembering the panties in question—a black hipster cut with purple cartoon kittens that she happened to be _wearing—_ Sansa protested, “Those are cute!”

“They're the least appalling,” Myranda corrected. “The rest are all frilly, and the patterns are the kind of stuff a fourteen year old would wear!” With renewed determination, she yanked Sansa forward and started walking again.

Myranda's crusade against adorable underwear began this morning, when Sansa finished her shower and realized she'd forgotten to bring a pair of panties to change into. She'd called for Myranda to bring her a pair, and she'd agreed to get them, but she never brought them. After waiting a few minutes, Sansa reluctantly slid her sleep shorts back on without underwear and made her way back to her bedroom. She'd been surprised to find Myranda standing in her room, clutching several pairs of her underwear in both hands and gaping like she'd seen something horrible. The rest of her underwear was strewn around the dresser and on the floor.

“Myranda?” she asked cautiously.

“Is this seriously all the underwear you have?”

“Yes...” What was wrong?

Myranda shot her an incredulous look and then dropped the panties she'd been holding. She picked up the black pair with purple kittens and tossed them at Sansa. “Get dressed. We're going shopping.”

Even though she'd protested, saying that she had to clean up the clothes Myranda had thoughtlessly scattered everywhere, that she had errands to run, that Melisandre's Secret was _not_ her kind of store, Myranda was now dragging Sansa to get new underwear, whether she wanted it or not. When she caught sight of the dark sign for Melisandre's Secret, she tried to dig her heels in again, but Myranda tugged her inside.

It...wasn't as terrible as Sansa expected. Everything she'd heard about Melisandre's Secret led her to imagine a dimly lit dungeon of a store with black and red walls covered in sex toys. Instead, the walls were mostly white except for some red panels that were spaced evenly throughout the store. The store was also brightly lit, and panties and bras of all colors and sizes were displayed on circular racks, low, black matte shelves, and on mannequins, which were posed in front of the red panels. There wasn't a sex toy in sight. Sansa was only relieved for a moment though, because Myranda immediately marched her to the counter where a woman with hair even redder than Sansa's stared owlishly at them.

“She needs her measurements taken,” Myranda said bluntly.

“I do not!” Sansa retorted.

The woman looked back and forth between the two of them before seeming to come to a conclusion. “Please follow me.” She moved out from behind the counter and toward the back of the store.

Myranda gently pushed Sansa after her.

“I know my bra size, Myranda!” Sansa whispered harshly.

“And _I_ know you're stuck at age fourteen when it comes to underwear. Go.” She gave Sansa another shove.

Sansa glared at her before hurrying after the cashier to what turned out to be the changing area. The woman was already holding open the door to one of the rooms. Sansa opened her mouth to tell her that she didn't need her measurements taken, but the cashier's blank, unflinching stare unnerved her. She closed her mouth and went into the changing room. The cashier—Mel, her nametag said—followed, shutting the door behind her. Mel reached into her apron and pulled out a tape measure.

“Take off your shirt, please.”

“Is that necessary?” Sansa asked nervously.

“We want to make sure the measurements are as accurate as possible.”

Sansa hadn't removed her shirt, but the way Mel was looking her up and down made her feel like she could already see what she looked like beneath her clothes. It was unnerving. After another couple of seconds of Mel's staring, Sansa quickly took off her shirt and folded it before dropping it onto the bench behind her.

“Do I need to take off my tank top?” she asked.

“This should be fine. Arms up, please.”

Sansa complied, and Mel wrapped the tape measure around the fullest part of Sansa's breasts. A few seconds later, she took a small notepad out of her apron pocket to write the measurement down. She picked the tape measure up again and wrapped it around Sansa's rib cage. She recorded this result too and wrote something else down. After that, she measured the narrowest part of Sansa's waist.

Sansa opened her mouth to ask if that was necessary, but Mel was done before she could say anything. Mel wrote the number down and then wrapped the tape around Sansa's hips. She wrote that result too.

“You can put your shirt back on.”

Sansa quickly as she was bid while Mel added some other things to her notepad. Once Sansa was dressed, Mel opened the door and walked out. Sansa followed and found Myranda sitting on a bench outside the room. She gave Sansa a questioning look, and Sansa simply shrugged and looked pointedly at Mel, who was too busy tapping at the buttons of a small calculator to notice. After a moment, Mel stared at the calculator and then dropped it into her apron pocket. She wrote a couple more things on the notepad and then finally looked up.

“Your measurements are 38-28-40.”

Sansa gaped.

“You'd wear a 36C bra and size 7 panties,” Mel finished, seeming not to notice Sansa's gawping. “Do you require help finding anything?”

“I think we can handle it,” Myranda finally said after Sansa didn't answer for a long moment.

Mel nodded and headed back to the counter.

Myranda turned to Sansa, a teasing smile on her face. “There you have it. Actual numerical evidence that your body is fucking banging. I hate you, by the way.”

“I thought I was a 34B!” Sansa blurted.

Myranda snorted. “Told you, you were stuck at fourteen. Stay here. _I'm_ picking out your underwear.”

Though she wanted to protest, Sansa had learned by now that nothing she could say would make Myranda change her mind. She sighed and went back into the changing room. After a bit, she heard Myranda call for her.

“Sansa? I thought you were going to stay here!”

“In here!” she called. She opened the door, and Myranda shoved an armful of clothes at her.

“Do I really need all—”

Myranda shut the door in Sansa's face.

“...this?” Sansa finished. Put out, she looked down at the pile of lace and satin in her arms. Sansa counted at least ten hangers, which meant Myranda had gone for the lingerie sets. It seemed Myranda hadn't wanted to bother with the more practical selections on the shelves. With a sigh, Sansa dropped the pile of hangers onto the bench and picked one at random.

Big mistake.

Sansa gaped at the outfit she'd picked. Instead of a bra, there was a bustier, and it didn't have cups! There was only a wide, black satin band with dark purple piping. The only signs that Myranda hadn't given her a waist trainer by mistake were the straps (at least those were normal) and the piping that framed the empty space where the bra's cups should be. Literally all this thing would do is push up her bare breasts.

“What's the point then?” she muttered.

Shaking her head, she looked at the panties that went with this...bra and was dismayed to find they weren't much better. The crotch was split, and a quick tug at one of the satin ribbons at the hips caused the left side of the garment to unravel. She quickly tied the ribbon back up and was relieved to see that she hadn't actually ruined the underwear. She tossed the hanger back into the pile and wondered what to do now. She knew that Myranda wouldn't let them leave until she'd bought _something_. With that in mind, she sighed again and looked carefully at Myranda's other selections. Most were far more scandalous than Sansa would have chosen for herself, but they didn't seem as bad as the first set.

After a moment, Sansa picked out a lacy, electric-blue set and examined it thoroughly. The bra had full cups, thank the gods, and it looked pretty much like what she normally wore. The lace panties were more sheer than she would have liked, but they were cut like boy shorts, and they covered what they were supposed to. She'd try these on first. She hung the hanger on a hook and then turned away from the mirror. Slowly, she undressed, folded her clothes, and dropped them next to the pile of underwear on the bench. She then turned her attention back to the lingerie set she'd chosen. It looked even scantier now that she was naked, but she didn't change her mind. She unhooked the panties from the hanger and pulled them on. Even though she wasn't sure she liked the style yet, she _really_ liked the fit. She snapped the waistband and shimmied her hips a little, just to make sure. The panties stayed where they were supposed to, and the waist didn't roll. Maybe Mel had been onto something. Reassured, she reached for the bra and put it on.

She let out a breathless laugh and clutched at her breasts. She giggled and did a happy little dance. This was the most comfortable bra she'd ever worn! It was _never_ this easy to find a good bra. She didn't care if she looked like a porn star or someone's grandmother. She was _definitely_ buying this. Feeling great now, she turned and froze when she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

Her first thought was that she looked ridiculous. The bra pushed her breasts up to give her cleavage she didn't have, and the waist of the panties was far too low, but...the underwear was _really_ comfortable. Tamping down on her nervousness, she listed things she liked about what she was wearing. The underwear was comfortable, and she looked comfortable in them, even if she was nervous. She also liked the color. And she really did like the cleavage, the more she looked. She actually felt kind of sexy, and that was nice. The underwear she had at home didn't make her feel this way. Maybe Myranda had been right. But she still wasn't sure she could pull this kind of thing off, even if it was under her clothes.

Suddenly, she had a flash of inspiration. Margaery would tell her! Her ex-girlfriend and current best friend always made her feel confident, and it never felt like she was only humoring Sansa. If Margaery gave a good review, Sansa would feel a lot better about buying this. Mind made up, she dug her phone out of her jeans pocket and snapped a picture of herself in the mirror.

_Randa took me shopping_ , she typed. _Thoughts?_

She sent the picture and then called Myranda in to get her opinion.

**~O~**

Jon was studying for the GMAT when his phone buzzed. He picked it up and was surprised to see it was from a number he didn't recognize. There was a picture attached. Curious, he unlocked the phone and immediately choked on his own spit.

A gorgeous redhead in nothing but a blue bra and lace panties stared up at him from his phone screen.

“Are you alright, Jon?” Sam asked.

Jon's head snapped up. “Oh, um, yes. 'M fine.” He cleared his throat and tried to look anywhere except at his phone. However, his gaze was pulled back to the picture, almost against his will, and he felt his cock beginning to take an interest in what he was looking at.

“Alright then,” he thought he heard Sam say. He sounded far away, and in some distant part of Jon's mind, he thought Sam sounded unconvinced.

Jon was too busy staring at the picture to care. Mesmerized by the miles of smooth white skin on display, he thought the woman in the picture was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her soft, curvy-looking body reminded him of those vintage pinups his roommate Robb collected. She had full, high breasts that were pushed even higher by the lacy blue bra she wore. Her shapely legs went on for days, and she had wide hips, and Jon suddenly imagined gripping them tight as he drove himself inside her. He let out a quick breath and shook his head. He didn't even know this girl. He'd probably never meet her.

That knowledge wasn't quite enough to make him stop looking though.

She had red hair, gods help him, the prettiest he'd ever seen. It was long, straight, and a little bit messy, probably from getting undressed. It also shone like copper under the light of the room she was standing in. After several moments of staring at her hair, Jon finally focused on her face. No surprise, it was as pretty as the rest of her. She had wide, expressive, blue eyes, high cheekbones, and full, red lips. She was biting her lower lip and smiling a little bit, but she looked like she was nervous too. Maybe she had never taken a picture like this before.

Suddenly, he felt guilty. The girl likely meant this for someone she trusted. It looked like she was in a changing room, so she was probably she was modeling for a boyfriend or something. Jon wasn't supposed to be invading her privacy like this. He should really delete the picture. He moved his thumb over the icon to delete the message, but he couldn't bring himself to press it.

**~O~**

“I'm serious! You look amazing, Sansa!” Myranda said as she left the room. “Try something else!”

Flushed and grinning at Myranda's praise, Sansa checked her phone to see if she'd gotten a similar reaction from Margaery. She hadn't replied yet, but that didn't worry Sansa too much. Margaery was probably busy. Feeling much more excited than before, she went back to the pile of lingerie and looked over her options. After a moment, she picked a white satin set with black lace trim. The bra was really pretty, and it looked like it would cover what it was supposed to. She also liked the panties. They were mostly white, but a band of black lace about an inch wide made up the hips. Her only qualm was that they looked a bit small. She turned the hanger around and found the reason for that. It was a thong. It wasn't something she'd usually wear, but right now, she was feeling a bit daring.

Turning away from the mirror, she unclipped the panties and pulled them on. They fit as well as the first pair, and Sansa did another happy little dance. She took the bra off the hanger and put it on as well. She grinned when it turned out to be as comfortable as the first one. She couldn't believe how well this was going!

She looked over her shoulder to see how she looked from the back. She felt a little silly wearing underwear that had almost nothing in the back, but she also kind of liked it. She turned all the way around and smiled at her image in the mirror. She liked this set even better than the first one. She liked the colors, and she liked the black lace at her hips. She didn't feel ridiculous this time. She looked gorgeous, and she knew it. She took another picture, added a comment, and sent it to Margaery.

**~O~**

Jon was still looking at the picture and trying to make himself delete it when his phone buzzed again. It was from the same number, and there was a picture attached. With mingled dread and excitement, Jon pressed the notification to open the message.

He bit back a whine when he saw it was the same girl, this time wearing a mostly white bra with some black lace on it and the smallest panties he had ever seen. She also looked more comfortable in this picture, like she knew just how gorgeous she looked. She was smiling widely and had a challenging gleam in her bright blue eyes. Jon had a quick vision of her smiling at him like that when she was sprawled on his bed. He shook his head and moved his eyes to the caption she'd sent with the picture. The whine he'd been trying to keep back escaped when he read it, and he felt his cock harden further.

_I really like this one. And it's a thong! I'd show you, but even we're not that close._

Jon didn't notice his friends staring suspiciously at him.

**~O~**

Sansa thought about showing Myranda what she was wearing, but she decided against it. Instead, she forwarded the message she sent to Margaery to Myranda. She heard her friend's phone go off outside the door.

“Oh! I really like that one too, Sansa! Are you going to get it?” Myranda called.

“I'm not sure,” Sansa called back. “I'm thinking about it.”

“Get it!” Myranda insisted.

“Maybe!” Sansa shot back.

“Try something else then!”

“Doubt it!” Sansa called after examining the rest of the underwear Myranda had brought her. None of them were as horrible as that first set she looked at, but they were still much skimpier than she would have liked.

“Why not?”

Sansa opened the door and stuck her head out. “Most of this stuff can't even be called underwear, Myranda! There's nothing to them. One of the bustiers you brought me didn't even have cups!”

“Try it on anyway.”

“Why?” asked Sansa. “I'm not going to buy it.”

“That's beside the point,” Myranda said dismissively. “Sometimes, it's fun to try out something ridiculous that you would never wear. And who knows?” Myranda gave her a sly grin. “Maybe you'll want to get it after you've tried it.”

Sansa rolled her eyes, but she could feel herself smiling. “Fine. I'll try it on.”

She shut the door, went back to the bench where the pile of lingerie waited, and picked up the bustier with no cups. She hung it on a hook near the two lingerie sets she'd already tried on. Turning away from the mirror, she took the panties off the hanger and tried to pull them up her legs. They got stuck a few inches past her knees. Sansa was irritated for a moment, but then she remembered that the waist had no elastic. The underwear was kept up with ribbons. She undid one of the bows and pulled the underwear on. She tied it back into a bow and then untied and redid the bow on the other side. She shimmied her hips a little and was pleased when the underwear didn't slip down.

The bustier came next. She knew that it wouldn't cover her breasts, but it didn't stop her from giving her bare breasts an incredulous look after she got it on. She knew without looking that she looked ridiculous, but she turned around anyway. She squeaked at the sight of her bare breasts against black satin, and she immediately covered herself. She heard Myranda laughing outside the door and glared. Taking a breath, she removed her hands and looked at herself.

Yes. She looked ridiculous.

The thought didn't make her feel bad like it did when she tried the first lingerie set on. She supposed, objectively, that she looked good, but this was something she would never wear. The top half at least. She actually liked the panties now that she was wearing them. They weren't as horribly skimpy as she thought they'd be. She put her tank top back on and pulled it up a bit, exposing the panties underneath. She took another picture, wrote a question to Margaery, and then sent it. Once that was done, she put her phone down and looked at the panties with a critical eye, trying to decide if she would buy them.

**~O~**

Jon got a hold of himself after the second picture. He didn't delete either of them—he still hadn't managed to make his fingers work when it came to doing that—but he did lock his phone and put it back in his pocket. He figured he'd be able to delete the pictures when he'd had some time to cool off. He picked up his book and started to read. He was almost immersed in the Second Targaryen Conquest when his phone buzzed again.

He froze.

It buzzed again.

Unable to resist, Jon pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was another message from the same number. There was a picture attached. Steeling himself, Jon unlocked his phone, and there she was. Her sunset red hair glowed under the light, and she had a small smile on her face. She wasn't as exposed this time. She wore a white, ribbed, tank top that looked a bit thin for her to be trying it on in a changing room. He thought it might be her own shirt. The underwear seemed to be new though, and a look at the text that came with the picture confirmed that guess:

_You think I can get the panties separately? I really like the ribbons, but the bra is a lost cause. There's no cups!_

Jon wanted to whine at that mental image, but he was pretty sure he suppressed it. He pushed the picture of her in some impossible, cup-less bra from his mind and found himself focusing on the underwear she was considering. They were black with purple bows at her hips. The extra lengths of ribbon trailed down her thighs, and Jon realized that they could be untied to remove the panties. His cock reached full hardness as he entertained a brief fantasy of undoing the ribbons with his teeth and then burying his face between those long, long legs.

“Alright, what the actual fuck are you lookin' at, Jon Snow?” Ygritte's voice shattered the fantasy, and Jon started, nearly dropping his phone. His boner wilted so quickly he almost felt bad for it.

“Nothing!” He cringed inwardly. That came out too loud and fast _not_ to be suspicious. A look at Ygritte told him she didn't believe him for a second. His ex-girlfriend stared at him with narrowed eyes, and Satin had a similar expression. Theon, Robb's best friend who never seemed to leave, had the beginnings of a shit-eating grin on his face. Even Sam and Gilly, the ones most likely to leave Jon alone when it came to stuff like this, were watching curiously.

“Nothing?” Ygritte repeated after staring at him for a moment.

“Seriously, it's nothing,” Jon insisted. “Wrong number.”

Ygritte's features relaxed, and she shrugged. “Alright.”

Relieved that he'd managed to fool her, Jon started to slide his phone back into his pocket. He let out a cry as Sam's bulk slammed into his side, knocking the phone out of his hand and sending it sliding across the carpet toward Ygritte.

She plucked it from the floor. “Thank you, Sam.”

Jon rounded on his friend when he got up and moved back to his spot. “What the fuck, Sam?!”

Sam shrugged, but he at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself. “Ygritte scares me more than you do.”

“As it should be,” Ygritte replied, sliding her finger across the touchscreen.

“Ygritte, don't!” Jon yelled as she finished typing in his security code.

“Fuckin' hell,” Ygritte breathed, eyes wide.

Jon could _feel_ his face turning red.

Ygritte's face pulled into a thoughtful expression as she studied the pictures. “Not bad, Jon Snow. If I were so inclined, I'd be bangin' that like a drum myself.”

“Snow's got a girl?!” Theon demanded, “Let me see.” He scrambled toward Ygritte, and Jon moved to stop him. Before he could though, Ygritte caught Theon's face with her free hand and shoved him backwards.

“Back the fuck up, ya pig. These are private.” She looked up at Jon. “So, who is she? How come you haven't brought her 'round?”

“I told you. It was a wrong number. I don't know her.”

Ygritte raised a brow at him. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Ygritte reached out and slapped him on the back of the head.

Jon yelped. “Ygritte, what the fuck?” He rubbed the back of his head.

“Why haven't you deleted these?!” Ygritte demanded.

“I meant to!”

Ygritte scoffed.

“I'm serious!” Jon said defensively. “But she keeps sending them! I don't know what to do! I think she thinks I'm a girl!”

“You must not be fucking her right then,” Theon taunted.

“Jon's got no problems there,” Ygritte replied absently, looking back at the phone.

“None at all,” Satin agreed, his full lips curling into a wicked smile.

Jon felt himself flush. Part of it was pride that his exes had no complaints in the sex department, but mostly he was embarrassed. Suddenly, he noticed Theon staring at him, a look of distaste on his face.

“What?” Jon asked. The word came out more defensively than he would have liked.

“You're gay, Snow?” asked Theon. His tone was aggressive.

“Bisexual,” Jon retorted. Not that it was any of Theon's business.

“That's basically gay.”

Jon opened his mouth to reply, but Ygritte spoke first.

“It's hot as fuck, that's what it is.”

Jon shot her an incredulous look.

“Seriously, Theon,” Ygritte said, apparently unaware of Jon's confusion. She stared earnestly at Theon. “Women love it. There is _nothin_ ' hotter than two hot guys kissin' and grabbin' each other and...fuck.” She let out a shuddering breath and then seemed to compose herself. “It makes us want to fuck,” she added with a firm nod.

Jon noticed the calculating gleam in Theon's eyes and knew instantly what Ygritte had done. Jon was certain that, the next time they went out, Theon would to make out with a guy and probably embarrass himself. He pressed his lips together to keep from smiling and gave Ygritte a fond look.

She winked at him and then started tapping at his phone's screen.

Jon's fondness disappeared. “What are you doing?”

“Fixin' your problem,” she replied. She handed his phone back to him, and he snatched it from her hand.

“Ygs, what did you do?!” Jon demanded.

Ygritte rolled her eyes. “You can look yourself, for fuck's sake.”

Jon unlocked his phone, and he felt his stomach drop when he saw that Ygritte had replied to the redhead's last message.

**~O~**

Sansa was walking with Myranda toward the food court, a couple of Melisandre's Secret bags in her hand. She ended up buying the first two lingerie sets, plus three more of each in different colors. She'd also bought three pairs of the panties from the last set she'd tried on. It had been pretty expensive, but she was pleased with her purchases and decided that it was okay to treat herself.

They were almost to the food court when Sansa felt her phone buzz. Excited to finally see what Margaery thought, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it. There was a picture attached. She opened it and was confused by the picture Margaery sent. It was a selfie of some guy with a small smile on his face, and Sansa didn't understand what Margaery was trying to say with it.

And then she saw the text under the picture.

_Wrong number, love_ , the message said, and Sansa shrieked before she could stop herself.

Myranda jolted and stopped. “Are you okay?!”

“No!” Sansa shrilled. She looked up and started taking measured breaths, calming herself. Maybe Margaery was playing a joke on her. It was probably the meanest joke Sansa had ever heard of, but it was better than _a strange man seeing her mostly naked selfies_! That thought was almost enough to make her start panicking, but she quickly shoved the thought from her mind.

“Sansa, what's going on?” Myranda asked.

“Margaery's new number is...” Sansa turned her attention back to her phone and pulled up Margaery's contact information. “555-371-4166, right?”

“I'd have to check...” Myranda said slowly.

“Check please!” Sansa demanded, and Myranda started.

“Alright, calm down.” She took her own phone out of her purse and tapped the touchscreen a few times. “Okay, I've got 555-371-416 _3_ for Margaery.”

“But...Margaery put it in my phone herself! How could she get it wrong?”

Myranda shrugged. “ _I_ don't even know my number. Marg probably made a mistake typing it. No big deal.”

“It's a big deal, because I just sent pictures of myself in my underwear to some guy!” Sansa cried.

Myranda looked shocked for a moment, but then she smiled. “How do you know?”

“He sent a picture.”

“Is he cute?”

Sansa stared incredulously at her. “Is that really what you're worried about?!”

“Let me see your phone,” Myranda said, holding out her hand.

“What are you going to do?” Sansa wondered. She moved to hand her phone to Myranda, who snatched it up before Sansa could change her mind.

“Oh, he _is_ cute,” Myranda said approvingly.

“What are you going to do?” Sansa repeated, suspicious.

“Probably ask if he liked what he saw. I haven't decided yet.”

“Myranda!” gasped Sansa. She tried to take her phone back, but Myranda ducked out of her way.

“I'm doing this because I love you,” Myranda said as she danced away from Sansa's grasping hands. “He's really fucking cute and you haven't had a decent date in forever!”

“He could be a creep for all we know! Do _not_ text him!” Sansa ordered.

“Okay, fine.” Myranda rolled her eyes and stopped dancing around. Sansa didn't notice her finger moving over the screen before she held the phone out for Sansa to take. Smiling, Sansa took the phone back, but her relief immediately evaporated when a tinny voice from the phone said:

“Hello?”

**~O~**

“She's calling me, what do I do?!” Jon was panicking.

“You could answer it?” Ygritte suggested dryly. “Maybe you'll get laid. You're angsty when you're not gettin' any.”

When the phone rang for a third time, Jon made a split second decision and hit the 'answer' button. “Hello?” he asked breathlessly.

The only reply was a high, thin noise.

“Hello?” he repeated, confused.

“Um...hi.” A female voice replied. It was breathy and sent a pleasurable chill down Jon's spine.

“Hi,” he parroted stupidly.

“Smooth,” Satin teased, and Jon flipped him off.

“You're not my friend Margaery, are you?” the woman on the phone asked.

“Erm, that would be a no.”

“Oh gods, I am _so_ sorry!” the woman exclaimed, sounding mortified.

Jon's guilt returned tenfold. “It's totally fine. It was just a wrong number. I'm sorry I didn't—”

The woman didn't seem to hear him and continued to let loose with an flood of apologies and explanations. “I was shopping, and I meant to send those pics to my friend Margaery to get her opinion, but she got a new phone—”

“It's alright!”

“—and she typed the number in wrong when she gave it to me and—”

Jon stood up to take the call outside.

“—and this is probably the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me, and I'm so sorry you had to see that, because I really didn't mean for this to happen, but—”

“Hey!” he finally yelled, and the woman went silent.

“I'm sorry for yelling,” he said quickly. “I just wanted to let you know that it's _fine_. I know you didn't mean to send those pics to me. It was just a wrong number. It could have happened to anyone. We good?”

“I'd appreciate it if you deleted the pictures,” the woman said weakly.

“Already done,” Jon said firmly. It was only technically a lie. Now that he'd heard how embarrassed she was, he would have no trouble deleting them once he'd finished with the call. He only wished he'd done it sooner now.

“Then, we're good. Thank you.” The woman's relief was so palpable that Jon felt himself relaxing.

“You're welcome,” he said softly.

She was quiet long enough that Jon wondered if he'd missed her hanging up. A quick look at his phone told him she was still on the line.

“I'm Jon Snow,” he blurted out.

“Sansa Stark.”

“So, erm, did your shopping go well?” Jon immediately cursed himself for asking such a stupid question. He wasn't surprised when she laughed at him, but thankfully, it didn't sound malicious. It was warm and made Jon smile in spite of himself.

“I think so,” she replied. She was quiet for a moment and then added: “I was able to get the panties from the last set separately, in case you were wondering.”

Jon squeezed his eyes shut and let his head fall back, knocking it against the wall behind him. “Is it too soon to admit that I _was_ wondering?”

“Probably,” she laughed.

They were quiet for another moment, and Jon opened his eye. After a moment of deliberation, he decided to ask a question. “I feel like this is also something I shouldn't ask about, but I'm really curious."

"Okay..." Sansa said cautiously.

"Are there _actually_ bras without cups in them? Doesn't that defeat the purpose?”

Sansa started laughing. "That's what I said!"

“It doesn't make sense to me.”

"This is a strange conversation."

"A little bit, yeah," Jon admitted with a quiet laugh. After thinking about it for a second, he asked. "Maybe we can talk about other things?"

"Maybe. Underwear isn't a typical first d...conversation topic after all." After another moment of silence, Sansa said, “I almost said 'date.'”

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” Jon asked before he could think about it.

“Sure.” Jon could hear the smile in her voice.

“Really?” Jon was amazed.

“I like talking to you,” Sansa said softly.

Jon felt a warmth bloom in his chest, and he smiled again. “I like talking to you too.”

 


End file.
